Kari's Confusion
by Hikaru and Umi
Summary: This Fan fiction is a small series. Anyways, this story involves mystery, drama, action, and a twisted romance. You have to read to find out what this is about. The villian will suprise you!!
1. Default Chapter

KARI'S CONFUSION  
  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This story contains  
twisted romance, mystery, action, and drama. enjoy!***~  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day and Kari was walking along   
a trail in the park. Hmmm,  
She wondered, I wonder what the others are up to...   
I think I'll go see them. She walked through the park  
and started through Tokyo to see Yo Lei. As she was  
walking by a Cafe she saw just about everyone! Cody,  
Davis, Yolei and Ken were all having milkshakes. "Hey  
guys." What're you all up to?" Kari asked cheefully.   
Ken looked up at Kari and glared at her. "What do you   
want?" Davis sneered. Kari was upset and confused by   
their behavior. "W-What's wrong?" she studdered.   
"You're here. That's what's wrong Kari!" Yolei informed  
her. "Yeah Yolei is definitly right." Cody added.   
"Why don't you go away and leave us alone?" he grinned.  
"Why are you all acting like this?!" Kari shouted.  
"Is this some kind of joke?! IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"  
tears ran down her cheeks. Davis giggled. "Why would  
we joke about something like this?! We all hate you  
Kari. Deal with it!" Kari swallowed hard. The tears  
swelled in her eyes. she started to run but by the  
time she took about two steps she bumped into T.K..  
T.K.'s hands were on her shoulders and he looked at  
her. His eyes widened. In alarm he asked, "What's   
wrong?! What's going on? Are you alright?!" "J-Just   
leave me alone!" Kari screamed. "I thought we were   
all friends!" She broke away from T.K.'s grasp around   
her and ran for home.   
When Kari got home she went straight to her  
room. Crying had always made her tired, she cried  
herself to sleep, skipping dinner.she woke again   
and looked at her alarm clock. It was 1:15a.m. She   
stared up at the celing of the top bunk. That was Tai's  
bunk. The same words ran through her head: we all hate  
you*why don't you just leave us alone?! Kari could feel  
tears burning her eyes again but she held them back.  
I wish Tai or Gatomon were here. She thought to herself.  
But they weren't. Tai and the first DigiDestined were  
with all the digimon on vacation. Kari went back to  
bed after grabbing a glass of milk and a sandwich to   
eat. The next morning Davis called her. "Hey Kari! How  
are you? I uh was wondering if you maybe wanted to go  
play some soccer with me this afternoon? he asked   
nervously. "Davis?!"  
"Yeah?"  
"What?! I thought you.. you.. hated me!"  
"WHAT?! huh! Who told you that!?!? NO WAY!!!  
grrrrr! who would ever say that?! That ticks  
me off! Was it T.K.?! I always knew he was  
jealous of me! He was trying to break-up  
our beautiful relationship! Why I outta-"  
"Davis! I don't know what you're trying to   
pull but it's not funny!" Kari hung up the  
phone and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
She grabbed an apple and went outside to   
go on a walk. She was really confused now.   
She was walking in town when she heard someone  
calling her name from behind. It was Cody.  
"Hey Kari wait up! Hi Kari I haven't seen  
you for a while!"  
"What do you think you're talking about?"  
"What do you mean?" cody asked. "You KNOW   
what I mean!" Kari was now glaring angrily   
at him, she started to walk away. "Hey wait  
what's the matter with you!"   
"Just leave me alone!" Kari was walking  
through crowds of people. Some shopping,   
some going to work, and others just hanging  
out. She was looking around when a boy   
caught her eye. Across the street Kari saw  
Cody! But that's impossible Kari thought.   
Cody was right behind me, he couldn't get  
across that busy road that fast! Kari looked  
behind her and saw Cody struggling to keep   
up with her. She looked back across the street.  
The boy was gone. "But I'm sure that was Cody!"   
she thought outloud. What's happening to me?  
************************************************to be continued...  
***IF YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR PLEASE GIVE A NICE REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY OF: KARI'S CONFUSION ***   



	2. Second Chapter of KARI'S CONFUSION

CHAPTER 2 OF KARI'S CONFUSION  
  
Kari ran home as fast as she could. 'I don't know what's going on,' she thought. 'But I'm going to find out!' Kari swung the front door open fiercly and stumbled into her room. She felt a sense of comfort when she toppled onto her bed which had givin her warmth for so many years. "I wish Tai were here." she said aloud as if hoping someone would grant that wish. sigh. 'This is all so strange!' Kari fell asleep moments later and had a very strange dream... A low, familiar voice calling her name from eerie darkness.  
  
  
  
"Kari... Kari.....Kari...Kari, Kari, Kari! Kari! Kari! Kariiiiiii!!!"  
  
  
  
"Ah!!" Kari suddenly sat up in bed with cold sweat running down the sides of her face. "Oh my God..." she whispered. Kari heaved herself out of bed and used the bed post as support. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. "Come on, pull yourself together Kari!" she said. Kari pulled herself away from the traumatic experience she had just encountered and headed for the kitchen where she smelt her favorite meal being made, Stir fry. Her Mom was standing by the stove as though concentrating on perfecting the meal. She glanced at Kari, and exclaimed, "Dear heavens Kari! Are you feeling alright?!" Kari looked in the mirror hanging on the wall in the kitchen and realized her skin was a dull gray color and her eyes were dark circles. "I'm just tired," Kari mumbled.  
  
Surly, Kari could not explain the strange occurances going on around her. "Well, I made your favorite!" Mom said motioning towards the stir fry. Her mom tried to sound cheerful, but was obviously very concerned about Kari. "I'm not feeling like myself. I think i'm just going to go back to bed... after I eat of course." A big bowl of steaming stir fry was placed in front of Kari. She immediatly grabbed her chopsticks and shoveled the stir fry into her mouth.  
  
Kari went to bed at 1:13 AM, after being on the internet. After she fell asleep, there was another stange occurance. Kari had not properly logged off the internet, which meant it was still on. While she was sleeping, an email was sent to her.....  
  
  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Kari awoke from her slumber with a big yawn. " I was hoping it would all go back to normal, but it's still the same. Tai's gone and my friends hate me one second; love me the next." Kari was still miserable and got out of bed so she could walk about five feet and sit down to her computer. Her bloodshot eyes widened with fear. On her computer screen, was a message. A message that spread fear throughout her whole body. A message that made her heart jump. A message that said, Help us Kari! Help us before it's too late! The message then disappeared. Kari's stomach dropped. "No!!" she screamed. "What the Hell's going on around here!" Tears were now running down her face and falling on the keyboard. Someones hiding something from me! But.. but, Who?!"  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED*** Chapter two is finished! Sorry it was so long... I sorta, uh forgot about it! heheh! If you enjoyed chapters one an two of: Kari's Confusion" please give me good reviews and i will post up the final chapter of this TRILOGY.************* 


	3. Kari's confusion: Chapter 3: Flashback

Kari's Confusion: Flashback (chapter three)  
  
  
  
Kari couldn't believe what was happening to her. Then she had one last hope. T.K.. T.K. had alwayas been there for Kari. It was because he loved her. She remembered the day when T.K. confessed his love for Kari. ****He and Kari were talking a walk one humid afternoon. They were talking about who knows what when suddenly T.K. stopped. Kari was surprised but then relized that she could slightly feel the tension in the thick air. "Hey T.K., what's the matter?" Kari studied his eyes. "Kari?" he whispered. "Yes? What is it" "I-..." T.K. was staring at the ground. "T.K.?" T.K. looked at her. Looked deep into her eyes. "KARI I LOVE YOU!" he blurted. Kari gasped and covered her mouth. "T.K... I-I'm sorry!" she cried and ran home.****  
  
Why did he have to make things so complicated?! Kari thought. Sadness overcame her. Kari remembered that day so well. ****It started to rain. From then on Kari was very distant from T.K.. But T.K. refused to give up. One night on the way home from Yo Lei's house T.K. stopped her. "Kari!" T.K. yelled. She couldn't look at him. The hurt in his eyes was too overwelming. "Why can't I make you understand how much I care for you?! WHY?!" "T.K.. Please.." "No! I won't stop! I won't stop until I can make you understand!!!" Kari felt her eyes burn and tried to turn and go, but T.K. grabbed her by the wrist violently. "T.K! Please stop!" Kari wailed. "That's enough!" a voice cried from the shadows. "Who's there?!" T.K. yelled. Davis was walking towards him with strong steps. A piercing glare directed straight into T.K.'s eyes. Davis didn't hesitate. He drew back his fist and thrust it into T.K.'s face. "Ah!" T.K. cried, and fell onto the pavement. Kari buried her face in Davis's jacket and held him tight. "It's okay Kari. Everything will be okay." Tears streamed down her face. Meanwhile, T.K. was spitting onto the pavement. His savliva was mixed with blood and blood was streaming from his nose and tears were running uncontrolably down his bruised face. "C'mon Kari, I'll walk you home." Davis had his arm around her, giving her warmth. When they got to her house it was really late. "Thank you, Davis." Kari looked up at him. He set his hands on Kari's shoulders. "Hey, no problem Kari. You call me if T.K. tries to bother you again, okay?" Davis gave her a warm smile. His eyes sparkled. "I feel so safe with you with you Davis." Kari smiled. Davis leaned towards her and kissed her gently. It was such a soft and warm kiss. It made Kari's heart race. She felt as if she were in a dream. She smiled. They both wished eachother a good night and Kari went inside. She couldn't believe what just happened. I think... I'm falling in love with Davis. Kari smiled and went to bed. Forgetting all about T.K..****  
  
****OKAY I"VE DECIDED TO MAKE MORE THAN THREE CHAPTERS! AND I HOPE YOU WERENT CONFUSED! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK!!! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PARTLY BE FLASHBACKS TOO! OKs? give me some good reviews!**** -Hikaru 


End file.
